Eres
by CielPhantomm
Summary: "Sólo tú me inspiras de verdad, ¡mi música en la noche morirá!" Frase de la película El Fantasma de la Opera.


A mis lectores:

Por medio de la presente me dirijo a vos para informarle que por motivos de cusa mayor y por seguridad de ambos, he decidido cerrar la cuenta con el seudónimo **Cielphantomville**. Es para mí una gran pena tener que renunciar a dicho perfil, pero siempre he considerado prioritario la seguridad de los míos.

Con esto busco agradecerle de ante mano el apoyo que me han brindado y hacerles saber que como todo reino que cae, deber volver a levantarse desde los cimientos, pero ahora bajo el sobrenombre de **Taylor Espurious**.

Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y ganarme, una vez más el honor de aparecer entre sus autores favoritos.

Atentamente ANTES **Cielphantomville** Hoy Taylor Espurious

**ADVIRTENCIA** esto nació después de ver **Digimon Aventure Tri**… así que espero no tomar elementos de más o spoilers. Aun así están advertidos.

En fin espero que les guste.

**"Eres"**

**Resumen**

Una pequeña reflexión sobre la inspiración de Yamato.

**Capitulo único. **

Yamato movió los dedos sobre las cuerdas creando armoniosos sonidos que copiaban los que tenía reproduciéndose en su cabeza y que su boca tarareaba sin su permiso. Para muchos quizás será extraño pensar en la música naciendo y sonando en su cabeza y en cierta medida, si se lo preguntaban a él, no sabría explicarlo de una manera más profunda, simplemente miraba algo que le gustaba y ¡Bummm! Ahí estaba la idea y luego como si fuera algo natural, al menos para él, se convertía en acordes y compases.

Claro que Matt había notado un patrón en su línea de inspiración.

No es que le molestara que a últimas fechas su estilo musical cambiara o que incluso su patrón para crear letras hubiera sufrido un abrupto giro de 180 grados. De hecho si se lo preguntaran de frente él diría que esa fue la principal razón por la cual dejo de existir Teena Wolfs y nació Knife of day.

Con melancolía dio un suspiro profundo antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama sin soltar su preciada guitarra. Debía considerar su situación actual de manera concienzuda, lo que estaba dejando ver a través de sus canciones era… un poco bochornoso si llegaba a interpretarse de manera correcta, y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su hermano, quien era el que las escuchaba en maqueta y luego ya completas, terminaría por darse cuenta de hacía donde iban encaminadas.

Matt dio otro suspiro aún más profundo y cerró los ojos. Tenía diecisiete años y estaba en preparatoria, era hora de tomar las riendas de su… pues ¿_inspiración_?

¿Cómo controlas la inspiración? Es decir… ¿no se supone que las musas son precisamente uno de los seres más esquivos y pendencieros? ¿No han hecho sufrir a la humanidad con su ausencia por siglos…?

Bueno, él no podía quejarse de su falta, más bien su inconformidad estaba en los momentos inoportunos que elegían para apersonarse. Como… Con molestia resoplo, luego sin moverse un ápice de su cómoda posición y con los ojos bien clavados en el techo comenzó a cantar suavemente como si susurrara.

_**Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,**_

_**mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,**_

_**tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes**_**.**

Con molestia apretó los labios. Sin duda era una buena letra y a sus fans las volvería locas. Pero… ¡Maldición! Nadie tenía que saber en dónde había nacido la idea.

Lo más probable era que si se quedaba callado nadie le preguntaría ¿en qué te inspiras? O al menos eso esperaba porque Matt no sabría qué contestar, y la respuesta más honesta le acarrearía muchos problemas.

—Basta con que no se la muestre a la banda y listo… —se dijo, sabiendo de sobra que eso no era posible porque cuando una canción nacía esta se repetía innumerables veces en su cabeza hasta que no terminaba por darle forma y tocarla sobre el escenario. De otra forma se convertía en un mantra que lo atenazaba con tal vigor que le impedía concentrarse en cualquier tarea por mínima que fuera. Se olvidaba de la escuela, de sus proyectos, de sus tareas, de todo… bueno, casi todo.

¿Debería rendirse a las musas?

—No estaría en tan lamentable situación si no fuera porque mis canciones parecen gritar algo que yo ciertamente jamás pensé, ni creo sentir —se lamentó mordiendo su labio inferior con frustración.

Matt levanto medio torso dejando sobre la cama su amada guitarra.

Mientras reiniciaba la diatriba recurrente contra el mismo se niega a aceptar que estando en plena clase de matemáticas, cuando el profesor llamo a su mejor amigo a resolver un problema por demás complicado, él sólo puede mirarlo, como si fuera el maldito centro del universo. Observando cada detalle, cada movimiento de su ropa mientras avanzaba hacia el pizarrón, de su rostro, de sus gestos al ir paso por paso resolviendo la ecuación como si fuera un deleite celestial, se pasma mirando su sonrisa triunfal pues de haber logrado resolverlo y festeja feliz sin percatarse de lo que le provoca, lo ha sumergido en el Nirvana y en ese instante de iluminación la cabeza y boca de Matt se ponen de acuerdo para comenzar a cantar…

_**Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,**_

_**mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,**_

_**tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes**_**.**

Completamente ilógico, fuera de lugar… de este mundo. Quien encuentra inspiración en una escena tan común, tan cotidiana, tan tonta.

—Al parecer solo yo…

En menos de un segundo todo su mundo cambia, lo que era un salón de clases se transformó en un lugar de ensueño en donde todo gira a su alrededor, en donde el sol es su brillante sonrisa y el aire su respiración.

Y entonces me Yamato se da cuenta de la verdad, una verdad que se trasforma en letra…

**Eres, cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,**

**lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,**

**lo único, precioso, que mi mente habita hoy.**

**Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,**

**pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,**

**pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres**.

Cuando algo le preocupa o estresa él siempre es el primero en saberlo. No importa la situación, le llama a él, como si fuera una necesidad implícita.

Y cree es obvio lo que pasa, pero es hasta ese momento en que quiere gritar que:

**Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,**

**lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere**

**mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**

**Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,**

**el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,**

**el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.**

Quiere que lo note, no como el amigo que siempre está a su lado, no como la persona que le dice sus errores sin importar cuanto le moleste, no el chico que le ha visto llorar, reír y avergonzarse, no el sujeto que se aferra a mantenerse dentro de su vida, no el bohemio que sin querer decírselo le dedica cada canción, no el adolescente que se ha enamorado de él perdidamente. No. Quiere que lo vea como el hombre que desesperadamente desea compartir su vida, aquel que daría todo con tal de hacerle feliz, aquel que sin proponérselo a hechizado con su forma de ser, aquel que sueña con tenerle en su cama todas las noches para despertar tranquilo y feliz cada mañana. Aquel que le ama incondicionalmente.

_**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.**_

_**No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado**_

Un día más, lo observa tomar apuntes, sonreírle a sus demás compañeros, salir del aula entre descanso y hablar con él. Lo mira, le sonríe, le cuenta y pregunta. Comparten el almuerzo y vuelven dentro para terminar las horas restantes.

_**pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,**_

_**cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,**_

_**lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.**_

—Caminamos juntos a casa Matt—pide Taichi mientras recoge sus útiles a las carreras, ajeno a toda la marabunta de sensaciones que despierta con tan solo esa pequeña petición. Sonríe y Matt corresponde con otra.

—Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres… —susurra el vocalista.

Él voltea y lo mira dudoso antes de preguntar —¿Dijiste algo?

—No… Ahmmm, bueno, sí. ¿Te preguntaba si quieres ir a pasear un rato. Podemos comprar helado?

—Genial, acepto —grita lleno de energía y se cuelgas del brazo de Matt haciéndole sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago. El salón ahora esta vacío y al fin se disponen a salir.

Tai avanza rápidamente a la puerta y mira fuera del salón como comprobando que estén solos, luego regresa sobre sus pasos para con una agilidad inimaginable enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo y depositar un tímido beso en sus labios.

—Tú también eres lo que más quiero en este mundo…

Fin.

N. A.

Carmelo, caramelo, dulce, azúcar…

Dioses que me pasa, me estoy volviendo un cursi.

Es la edad, es la edad…


End file.
